Home sweet home
by HU4LIFEBITCHES
Summary: Jazzy Burke had never met her father never knew if he was alive or dead. Key word knew. When her mother and her get into a fight about that topic well lets just say moms gone bye bye. Being under aged is not a blessing when she has to get a blood test done only to find out her dads apart of her favorite band Hollywood Undead watch and follow this 16 year on a adventure of family
1. Bad starts never have good endings

Home sweet home chap. 1: bad begings " Mom stop!", I screamed while grabing her arm. This is what always happens when I ask about my dad started when I terned 11, when will I learn, Never I think to my self as she gets my hands lose from her arm and stomped out the door. "And dont follow me you ungratful brat", she yelled befor slamming the old blue car door of her pickup and drove away.

I just looked at the wide open door with my mouth a gap, she had never said that, never did that befor. No matter how mad I made her she never called me a ungratful brat. Yes shes called me a mistake and yes that hurts a little but not as much as the brat now that just hurts like a thousands little knifes stabing into my beat-, Im rushed out of my thoughts thanks to a sound of two car crashing at full speed into eachother. I run out of my run down looking house on to the side walk only to find my moms truck smashed and on fire. I run to the truck and try to find my mom to pull her out, only to find a burning body where my mom should be. I slowly walk back werds trying to breath befor triping over something and hitting my head. The last thing I hear are sirens getting louder and louder befor falling into blackness. 


	2. My dads who

Sorry for any miss spelling. Also I do not own Hollywood undead sadly

My dads who?

Beep Beep beep. Wow thats extremly loud is the first thing I think befor I come to the other sounds in this room. Lets see I hear a strangers voice talking to another starngers voice, people walking- wait why are peole walking in my room in my house and thats not my alam clock I think with alarm. I open my eyes quickly only to shut them thanks to a big light above my head.

"Danny she up",Said a males raspy voice. "Call for Dr. Valentine",commanded who im thinking is Danny.

I reopen my eyes to see the lights blocked out by two smileing fases I dont recall so I scream. Loud. Very, very, very Loud. right in there ears. there faces made me want to laugh, and I would of if I wasen't so scared at the momment.

"What did i say about crowding around Miss Murillo." scloding a new female voice. Who I'm gonna bet is Dr. Valentine.

"sorry", they both say befor moving there heads away from a face.

"Hello Jazzy it seams you had a hard fall, do you by chance rember why you at the crash site as its clear that you wernt in any of the trucks that caught fire?", Asked Befor moving closer to my bed so I could see her, heals clicking behinding her. "No", I replied simply. " I feared that", she said sadly. Oh I dont like that look she giving me I think. "I'll give you the simple verson of this story, your mom was in a bad car askadent and died on scene you came in with a twisted ankle and a bumb on the head we took a blood test to find your father found him and he has said he would take you in", she ended her story with a smile.

I look over at the male with curly hair with eyes that asked you, in whick he shook his head softly. I moved on to the next male who just smiled softly noding his head. I looked at him for a few seconds befor braking into a teeth smile and opening my arms for a hugeing moment.

When we let go I asked" your my dad", yes ,he replied smiling. Wait as I think as I look into his eyes putting two and two togather. As I look at a smiling befor noding as if knowing what Im about to ask. Danny Murillo is my father? .

Yes , replied 7 voices.

Review please. 


	3. My bloods run cold

Sorry for any miss spelling. Also I do not own Hollywood undead sadly. I want to thank any one who has read this weather you liked it or not. So here we go...

Chap.3- My blood has run cold.  
one hour later Jazzy's pov.

Finaly I'm able to get out of this stupid hospital, I think to my self as i'm getting dressed in a pair of black shorts and one of my Linkin Park long sleves. As i'm putting on the shirt I glance down onto one of my scared wrist.

"You ready to go", I hear Johney say from outside the bathroom door. "Just give me a sec", I yell beack as I give my self a one over. When I walk out of the bathroom I only see Charile and Johney. No one else. Not even my dad.

I look at charlie and he says 'the others went to your old house to grab the rest of your stuff and were on kid watch as you never gave us your name', or at least thats what I think I hear him say I stoped listing to his awnser after them going to my old home. The chains I think in fear.

Danny's Pov.-

"Hey come look at this", I hear Matt yelled from Jazzy's old house while I'm putting the rest of her stuff in my car. Going back in I see the boy blocking the door that lesd down into the basment. "Guy's move", I order but they dont buge. "Fine I say", abd start to walk away when I hear Matt yell 'Holly shit Danny'.

The boy's let me pass into the dark hallway and went down the staries. When I got all the way down the staries and stoped. For what I saw shocked me, made me cringe. Behind Matt was a wall with bear traps, knifes, Torture devices, But thing that made me want to throw up my dinner was that every thing had blood on it. dried blood some of it looked old but most of it look a week old. And I have a feeling thats all this blood is Jazzy's.

"Oh my god", I whispered.

So thats my third chapture Hoped you liked it. yea I got that Idea from watching 'Cabin in the wood' and let me just say that it is fucked up in so manny ways. Please review, thanks. 


End file.
